Escape
by Prowls-little-hetalian
Summary: a femme crash-lands near the Autobots base, So Skyfire Ratchet and a few others go to help her.Her name is-Starscream? what the pit? Starscream has somehow been turned into a femme, and Skyfire is dragged along for the ride. you gotta feel sorry for him
1. Crash landing

"No no no no! just a bit longer, please!" the femme wobbled in the air, he thrusters spluttering as she flew.

"Please Primus, if I have only one wish, please, let me escape" she prayed, losing altitude.

"There she is! Shoot her down!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed as the Decepticons below began to shoot at her, she couldn't go back to that…that place! She couldn't go back to him! No, she couldn't, she refused to, and surely she had suffered enough?

"I'm going to get her for killing Starscream!" roared Skywarp, agony and grief consuming him and his fellow Trine mate Thundercracker.

"No, it wasn't me! I didn't kill him, please, believe me!" she begged as she continued to dodge the shots sent her way.

"Why should we believe you, femme? You pushed him into that pit!"

"No, I didn't, it was Megatron!"

"Then why did we find him weeping for the loss of his lover?" snarled Thundercracker, shooting.

She felt her spark sink, if they didn't recognise her, nobody would.

Suddenly, a shot got her in her left thrusters, causing her to screech in pain, her left thrusters was her most sensitive thrusters.

_Oh please Primus, if you do exist, don't make me go back to him! Please! If I have ever done anything worth this request, let me escape now! PLEASE! _ She prayed, she couldn't go back the _Nemesis, _she didn't want to be captured again!

Then, a miracle happened.

By some strange glitch, a spacebridge opened right in front of her.

"Thank you Primus!" she screamed for joy as she went shooting into the bridge, seeing it shut behind her.

Now, there was only one problem-she had a severely damaged thrusters, she was spiralling out of control and she had no idea where the pit the space bridge was going, and to top things off, she didn't have the knowledge or means to fix said thrusters.

Oh well, she'd cross that bridge when it arrived.

Seeing the end of the space bridge, she poured everything she had into getting out of the spacebridge before it closed.

She just made it. Just.

However, there were side effects. The main one being that now her wings were in an enormous amount of agony, even worse than anything she had ever felt before.

And, now she rapidly losing altitude, heading right towards a bunch of very painful looking boulders.

Also, she was back on Earth. Slagit!

_Oh, this is going to hurt_ she thought as she headed towards them, only to hear the sounds of engines-Decepticons!

_Oh no! no no no ! _She thought as she headed faster and faster towards the rocks, despite all her efforts to get away from them _not Decepticons, please no! I can't go back! No!_

CRUNCH!

She screamed. If the pain was bad before, now it was even worse, she could FEEL her wings twisting and scratching, and the rocks had cracked her optics

She looked up, only to see someone tall standing above her, and only one person was that size.

Megatron.

"Nooo, don't take me back, please, leave me alone, I'll do anything you want, just please, go away and leave me!" she wept, her optics finally smashing, leaving her blind, and afraid.

She felt hands coming down around her, triggering memory's, phantom pains.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, thrashing, not caring that she was blind, not caring about the warning and the pain, only wanting to get away!

She cried, huge sobs that forced their way up through her chest, she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to go!

"I won't let you take me! I won't, I won't! Just leave me, just go, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooo!" she screamed, trying to get away, away from her abuser.

"It's ok, none of us are going to hurt you"

That voice…maybe it was…could it be?

"It's Ok, we're not going to hurt you, I promise, my names Skyfire"

Oh Primus, it was him! She was saved! Skyfire would save her, he would help her, and he always did.

"Skyfire" she choked out, smiling a smile of pure relief, no longer struggling as she felt him gently, oh so gently, she had begun to forget how gentle bots could be.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you Star"

Did he recognise her?

"Skyfire, why did you call her Star?"

"Her paintjob reminds me of Starscreams, his is exactly the same"

"Sky, its me"

"Starscream?"

"Please, help me!"

"But, how?"

She couldn't answer, the pain was too much.

The last thing she did before losing consciousness was grab onto Skyfires arm.


	2. Savin' Me

**Hello! I'm back people, the bunny has come back with inspiration from YouTube and Nickleback's Savin' Me, so, enjoy the results!**

**Thank you too electro moonlight, sakkio of solenana, DJ Bunny, Starscream fan and Dragonji for reviewing!**

**Anyone who DOES review gets…something…I'll tell you at the end of the chapter…**

**WARNING: Tissues may be required, Starscream angst. **

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawling

Oh, I reach for you

She was trapped…had been ever since that faithful day when Skyfire crashed…she was crawling, crawling, reaching, begging him to save her…but he didn't understand, she had changed too much.

Well I'm terrified of the four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul

All I need is you

Her prison is figurative…trapped by the figurative walls, the Decepticons, the iron bars were Megatron…what did she do to deserve this? What did she do to start it all? What had she done that was so bad that Skyfire would be cruelly torn from her not once, but twice? What had she done that was so wrong?

Come please, I'm callin

and though I scream for you

hurry, I'm fallin I'm fallin

Falling…in more ways than one. They didn't understand…didn't know…she didn't have Skyfire anymore, where was he? Skyfire, please, she needed him, couldn't he see? SKYFIRE!

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standin

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it'sworth savin me

All she needed…all she wanted…she just wanted to be saved…there was no-where safe for her anymore…if she was worth it…he'd say he loved her.

heavens gates wont open up for me

with these broken wings I'm fallin

All I see is you

as she fell into that pit, her wings somehow useless, not responding, all she could of was Skyfire…his smiling face, his constant love for her…his gentle kisses…where was he? She needed him! He promised he would always be there for her…he promised! Please, Skyfire, HELP!

These city walls aint got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And all I scream for you

Come, please, I'm calling

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin

She never had any love…in no city, other than Vos…she was a Seeker, scorned by grounders…unloved. She remembered how she stood on a cliff face, as high as eighteen story's, scream for him, crying for him, she was falling…falling…

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standin

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if worth savin me

Where was he? Wait, no, don't separate them! She clung to his frame, not conscious enough to hear, only to know they were trying to take her away from him, she wouldn't let that happen! Then she felt it, his face near hers, murmuring something, she sensed it…his hand on her helm, a quiet word, then blackness…back to her thought and memory's…or just another nightmare…another nightmare from reality…that's all her life was, a nightmare.

Hurry I'm fallin

Falling…she had lost the light vorns ago, when she lost Skyfire…though Skywarp and Thundercracker tried and tried, they never could be anything more than a small flame…nothing like Skyfire…where was he? Oh yeah, with the Autobots…her fault. Always her fault.

And all I need is you

Come, please, I'm calling

And though I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin I'm fallin

What if she saved him? What if Skyfire never crashed…if he hadn't stubbornly insisted on looking at the planets frozen poles…she didn't leave-she didn't abandon him…if she fell too…they were frozen under the ice together…that would be better than the pit she was facing now…anything would…

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it too me

Say to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if worth savin me

She could still remember before…when she could love…before she had to hide…she hid everything now, she did. Megatron's actions to her, his "kisses", more like abusing her lips with his…daring to call her his…saying she would be by his side forever…she belonged to Skyfire! And then everyone wondered why she tried to kill him…anyone in their right processor would know that there was no need to fight anymore, the council was dead, the new Prime not at all corrupted, and then they could rebuild their home, and their species would survive…that was why she wanted to rule, but it was also an excuse so he wouldn't know…he wouldn't hurt Skyfire…she wasn't strong enough to lose him again.

Hurry I'm fallin

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin me

She wasn't worth it…who could love her? Her own trine hated her…Skyfire probably also…certainly no-one from the Autobots would give her any love…she should just die, maybe then she might finally get some peace, that's all she wanted, some peace! Please…was to die too much to ask?

**AUTOBOTS POV**

As soon as the femme fell into unconsciousness, Skyfire had grabbed her up and then panicked, listened for a spark beat breathing a sigh of relief when he heard it and NOTHING could convince him to let the femme go, they had all seen her crash, they had been alerted when a space bridge-warp-thingy had opened and raced over it was only a kilometre or two from their base, strange place for a Decepticon to come out, especially a Decepticon femme…the Decepticon decals on her wings told them that much. It was unnerving how much she resembled Starscream, despite Skyfire telling them that no, it wasn't a Starscream femme look-alike; it was the actual Starscream which was impossible.

"Give her here Skyfire, I need to check her for damage" Ratchet ordered

"No"

"Why the frag not? You can see the damage to her; I need to check that there are no internal injuries!"

"She won't like it…"

"She's unconscious, how can she know?"

"Star has always been a very alert femme, an intelligent one also, I wouldn't put it past her to of written some coding so that she can be aware of her surroundings even in unconsciousness"

"That's crazy"

"That's Starscream for you"

"Put her down, I need to check her"

Ratchet put his hands on the femmes body to take her down when the femme whimpered and clutched onto Skyfire

"What the frag?"

"I did tell you Star is an amazing…femme" said Skyfire, putting his face on her helm, murmuring something softly, making the femme relax in his grip, but still cling onto him just as tightly. With a soft chuckle, Skyfire put his free hand on her helm, and told her to recharge…and then the femme complied.

"Wha-how did you-?"

"I know Starscreams habits, I know him...her"

"How are we gonna explain this to Prime?"

"I don't know. But right now, we have to get Star back to base…could you do anything to cover his-I mean her decals?"

"I can cover them up temporarily"

"Good…now, let's get hi-her back to the base"

**And, here we finish! Holy crud, it's amazing how venting into writing can make you feel better…anyway, thanks to all reviewers, all reviewers get a cookie.**

**Praise will be happily accepted, constructive criticism also, but any flames will be eaten for breakfast.**

**A NEXT CHAPTER SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW YEARS IS NOT A GARENTEE! (though reviews help, reviews are like crack! Food for the muse, so GIMME!)**


End file.
